The invention relates to a method for the operation of a dishwasher.
DE 198 57 101 B4 discloses a dishwasher with a washing receptacle, a circulation pump, two spraying arms located in the washing receptacle, which can be supplied with liquid by means of the circulation pump, a flow-through water heater positioned downstream of the circulation pump and a reversing device. The reversing device is controlled by a drive, having a motor, in such a way that in each case one of the spraying arms, neither of the spraying arms or both spraying arms are supplied with the liquid. A microswitch for controlling the drive can detect the position of the reversing device.